Amor fati
by Scylla09
Summary: Granger's ex-wife comes to Los Angeles to help out on a case. If you don't like it, don't read it. Please only review on the story with constructive critism. English is not My native language so forgive me nu spelling mistakes. Thanks You!
1. Chapter 1

Amor fati

"Hey kiddo, I'm gonna miss you and your mom!"

A little blond girl was pulled into a big hug by her aunt.

"Then come with us!" she replied.

"Yeah come with us!"

"I can't, you know that Caya!"

" No I don't understand, your home is in the US!"

"Maybe but I'm not ready Catharina!"

"Fine, but you need to work through this and come home!"

"Will you say hi to your ex for me? "

" Haha very funny!"

"Come on, I thought you two are doing better now."

"Yeah, but Owen still isn't my favourite person."

"Mama, daddy Owen is nice."

"Whatever you say sweetie, but now say goodbye to aunt Ziva!"

Ziva hugged the girl she had grown to love as her niece.

"Bye Zi, I miss you already!" the little girl sniffled.

"I'm gonna miss you to Ziva, call me! A lot!" Caya said as she pulled he best friend into a hug.

"I will. "

The two friends said their goodbyes and Caya and her daughter left through Customs and boarded their plain to the US.

It had been 4 years since Caya had left the US. So many things had happened.

She and Ziva had a close friendship dating back to their time in Europe.

Caya had studied Psychology and had found a job with UNICEF, working with children in Lebanon.

When Ziva left Mossad for NCIS they kept in touch through email and many phone calls.

Ziva had changed a lot since her Mossad days, Caya liked the new Ziva. She was worried her friend was trying too hard to pay back for the "mistakes" she had made in her past.

But now her ex had called her to Los Angeles. He needed her to help out on a case. What case she had no idea about.

It was during the war between Israel and Lebanon, she had met Owen Granger.

He was much older than her but in the situation where they were in, he was a welcome distraction.

Caya was taken hostage and the man who had held her captive raped her before she was finally rescued by Owen Granger and a group of Marines.

Her work for UNICEF in the Middle East had ended when she had found out she was pregnant. After she had found out she left with Owen for the US.

Caya wasn't in love with Owen, but he was good for the baby girl, she had given birth to on Christmas day.

Their relationship quickly went south and when Caya heard Ziva had gone back to Israel after her father's death, she left the US as well.

Owen Granger was pacing around OPS. The team was out on a case and both Eric and Nell were busy doing whatever they did.

"Owen, she will be here soon, stop pacing!"Hetty told the Assistant Director of NCIS.

"How do you…?" he asked; "Never mind!"

He checked his phone as a message came in.  
"I'm off!"

"Be nice Owen, underneath all this grumpy exterior I'm sure Miss Lynley saw the man you could be."

Caya inhaled the scent of the ocean as Sara enjoyed her first ice cream on American soil

"Caya, Sara!"

"Owen! I missed you!" Sara replied jumping into the arms on the man she considered her father.

"I missed you so much!" He replied hugging the little girl.

Caya smiled, regardless of their relationship going under, Owen was a good dad.

"Hello Owen." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, let's walk."

Caya grabbed Sara's hand and Owen took the other. Sara was jumping between them.

Jetlag had kicked in, full force! Sara was sound asleep as Caya and Owen drove up to OPS.

Caya was briefed on the case and she was thinking about the options and whether or not she would take the job. She wasn't a field agent, never had been. She had worked for Interpol but only as an observant and analysing data. This was something completely new.

"You ready?"

"Sure." Caya replied picking up her daughter.

"I'll take her, she getting too big for you to carry!"

"Thanks!"

"Miss Lynley, it is so nice to meet you at last!" Hetty approached the red haired woman next to Granger.

Caya smiled, she had heard a lot about Hetty. "It is very nice to meet you too Miss Lange!"

"Why don't we go into my office, so that we can talk?" Hetty replied; "The little one can sleep a little longer."

Owen and Caya followed Hetty in, leaving behind a flabbergasted Callen and Sam.

"Did you see that?" Callen asked his partner.

"Who is that? And who is the little girl, she must be around Cam's age?"

They went up to meet up with Eric and Nell.

"Nell who is that with Hetty?"

"Dunno!"

"Nell?"

"Ok Hetty hasn't told us anything but.."

"But what Nell, spill it?"

"Her name is Caya Lynley and the little girl is her daughter Sara. They flew in from Tel Aviv today and I think she is Grangers ex-wife."

"What?" Callen looked stunned.

"Hey Amigo's what's new?" Deeks walked in unaware of the guests downstairs.

"Did you know Granger was married Kens?" Sam asked Kensi as she walked after her partner.

"No, why?"

"His ex-wife is downstairs with his child. They're in with Hetty."

"Okay, that's weird. No one is ever allowed here. Why would she be here?"

"Guess we'll find out soon." Eric replied as he motioned to the door.

Granger was standing there with Sara sound asleep in his arms, just behind him were Hetty and Caya

"Gentlemen, Miss Blye, Nell, a moment of your time please."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is Miss Lynley, she will be a consultant in our latest case." Hetty motioned the team to sit down but Callen refused. He was sceptical of all strangers and this was one lady he did not want around his team.

Granger was still holding his daughter and looked around at his team. He nodded to Caya and she started to talk.

"I believe the you have already checked my credentials but I will clarify this situation for you anyway."

She looked around OPS and her eyes landed on the agent who was likely to be in charge. She quickly observed him and within seconds she knew working with him was going to be hard. He definitely had issues with trust.

"My name is Caya Lynley, I was married to Owen for 3 years and the little one he's holding is my daughter Sara. I'm a psychologist and I've worked for UNICEF, Warchild and Interpol. I have specialized in Youth psychology and I speak several languages. Owen has asked me to consult on the case you are working on currently. I believe you have a suspect in custody that refuses to talk. Maybe his behaviour will reveal something to me that might help."

Callen snorted and Kensi straight out asked: "Don't we have Nate to do that? Or we could call in the BAU department of the FBI? Why a stranger?"

"Good question Miss Blye, and yes we normally have mister Getz to do these tasks but he is not available. As for the FBI, I'm sure they have many cases that require their full attention. Miss Lynley has excellent references and she is trusted by both the Assistant Director and myself." Hetty replied.

"To be fair, I have not yet decided on taking on this case. If you have problems with me being here, please tell me now. I don't work well with people that have no faith in what I can do and why I'm here."

Sam was the first to walk up to Caya and held out his hand. "Welcome to LA! I'm Sam."

He smiled as he introduced the others; "And mister Grinch there is Agent G. Callen. He's not that bad, he just doesn't trust that many people. Nothing personal."

Caya was surprised, normally the senior agent would introduce his team, but mister Callen clearly wasn't happy with her presence. "Stop analysing him, Caya. You're here for the case not profiling this agent." She told herself.

"Owen, she needs a bed! And to be honest I need one too. I hate jetlag." Caya told her ex. He smiled a rare smile.

"Come on I'll take you to my place, you can sleep and after that you can decide on the case."  
He replied wrapping his daughter up in a warm blanket. This maybe California but the evenings still were a bit chilly.

"Just take us to a hotel, I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't like having me there."

"She doesn't live with me and you and Sara will stay with me. No arguments!"

"I'm too tired to even think, so let's go."

The next morning Caya woke at an appropriate time for LA. It was 7 and Sara was sitting on top of her.

"Mom wake up! Daddy is up already and I'm awake!"

"Hmmmffff!'Caya replied pulling the sheets over her face.

Sara started tickling her mom and Caya quickly grabbed the little girl and tickled her back.

"Daddyyyyyyyy! " Sara screamed as she escaped her mother and ran to Owen.

Caya followed her daughter and smiled at the sight of father and daughter making breakfast.

At these times her heart ached for leaving him. He was a great dad whenever he was with her.

She walked up to the two of them and kissed Owen's cheek and rubbed the chocolate from her daughters face.

"Morning!" he smiled; "sleep well?"

"Hi." She replied grabbing a bowl from the cabinet; "You know how it works, strange dreams because I've been too busy."

Owen looked at her. He was worried. Caya looked fine from the outside but he knew that every now and then the monsters she had buried a long time ago resurfaced.

"So are you going to take the case or not?"

"On my part I'd say yes but I don't think your agent Callen will work with me."

"Callen will do as I say."

"You know I don't work that way."

"Sam I'm telling you, we don't need her. We can crack this guy ourselves!"

"Look G. It's not our call, you heard Hetty. This is her decision and Grangers."

"I am not working with her!"

"Sure you will."

They walked up to OPS and Callen exchanged a look with Nell.

"You had her checked out? Come on G. That's bad even for you."

Callen just looked away; "what do you have Nell?"

"She is amazing! She has a dual citizenship for the US as well as the UK, she has studied in the Netherlands and worked in a number of countries. She had been working for UNICEF and Warchild in Lebanon and after she and Assistant Director were married and her daughter was born she worked part time for Interpol as a liaison between the US agencies and their European counterparts.

Nell was exited, this woman was smart and as far she could tell reliable.

Callen still was sceptical.

Caya hesitated before entering the home of the Office of Special Projects.

Owen nodded and she went in.

"Miss Lynley, how lovely to see you again." Hetty smiled at the redhead as she walked in with Owen; "Would you like some coffee?"

"Tea please. I 've already had a cup of coffee, enough caffeine for me for now."

"A woman after my heart!"

"Can I go up?" she nodded at the stairs leading to the rest of the team.

"If you want the job it's yours Miss Lynley, so please by my guest!"

Caya smiled; Owen no overkill of sweets for Sara please!" she told her ex; "have fun you two!"

"You know me Caya, we'll be fine. Call me when you come home."

Caya entered the office and was greeted by an enthusiastic Eric and Nell.

Sam smiled at her and Kensi and Deeks nodded at her presence. Callen ignored her completely.

"Ok here goes, I'm willing to help out on this case but only if you all agree on it. If not no hard feelings and I'll be off enjoying sunny LA." Caya told them looking around; "what is it going to be?"

"Stay!" Sam replied followed by the wonder twins. Kensi and Deeks agreed as well but looked at Callen for the final say.

Silence!

Caya waited for a moment and sighed. "Ok the beach it is. See ya!"

She turned around and started walking away.

To her surprise Callen responded; "Stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay!"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Stay, we could use the help with this guy."

Caya was surprised by his reaction. "Are you sure?"

"No but I want this case wrapped up as quickly as possible."

"Okay."

Caya was finding her routine in LA and balancing both work and her private life.

She had moved out of Owen's home and found an apartment not far from Sara's school.

The team had taken to Caya and Sara could be found in Hetty's office and in OPS when she wasn't at her home or with her dad.

Granger was different now that Sara was around.

Hetty had described Granger as a man that had been alone so long that he had forgotten to ask for help. That Granger was not around when his little girl was in the picture. Sara had changed his life and now that she was in his life more often, a rare smile appeared more often.

The next days Caya spend working in the boathouse. Observing the suspect NCIS had in custody.

The man was refusing to talk and Sam and Callen weren't getting anywhere.

Callen was putting in long hours and getting more and more frustrated with the man.

He walked into the boatshed and grabbed a bottle water. He sighed frustrated.

"Hey." Caya handed him a muffin," You look like you need it more than I do."

Callen gave her an actual smile and he took a bite.

"What is this?"

"Healthy muffin, almonds, no sugar and so on."

"Not that bad." He told her as he took another bite;" But please tell me you're not going all health freak on me."

"Hey this is just nice!" Caya replied smacking his arm; "If you want food that will get you an early grave, you get it yourself."

"Thanks Caya!"Callen replied taking a big bite; "So what's your verdict, are we going to crack this guy?"

"There is something about this guy I can't put my finger on."

"He's not talking, maybe that's it?" Callen smirked.

"That's not it, when he's alone and he's praying I can hear something but I have no idea what."

"So now what?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah, I've ran out of ideas and Sam is about to either knock this guy out of the States or quit all together."

"I don't know agent Callen. But you and Sam questioning him is not getting us anywhere."

"Will you stop it with the agent, call me Callen!"

"Sure whatever! I don't think you should have Kensi or Deeks have a go at him. Best chance you have are Hetty and Owen."

"Why not Deeks or Kensi?"

"Hahahaha You, Sam, Kensi and Deeks stand for everything he hates. True Americans. Especially Deeks with his LA surfers look."

"I don't know whether to be proud or insulted by that statement."

Caya smiled; "Ohh come on blue eyes, you are American and you're proud of it and you know it!"

Caya had grown on Callen. He still wasn't sure about her connection to Granger but she seemed legit."

His phone vibrated in the pocket of his well-worn jeans.

Joëlle! "Sorry princess I've gotta take this."

Caya stared at him as he walked off. Princess? what the….

That afternoon Caya was observing their suspect as Hetty walked in.

"Miss Lynley what is your verdict?"

"I'm sorry Hetty, He's still not taking. I think you and Owen need to crack this guy!"

"Why is that Miss Lynley?"

"Your team is, how do I say this? Too American. He hates Americans, I figured that out."

"My team has tried to find out where he's from, but his prints are not in any system, Not Us or international."

"I know, but his accent, I know it, I'm just not sure where I have heard it before."

"You keep on it, Owen and I will give this guy a go!"

Callen was observing Granger and Hetty. He still didn't like Granger much but the man was good at his job. Hetty was her cool collected self but this guy didn't budge.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep this guy under lock and key, even on the Patriot Act.

Caya walked in and handed him a cup of coffee.

"No luck?"

Callen just shook his head as he took a sip from his coffee.

Owen and Hetty ended the questioning and joined the both of them. Their suspect turned to his prayers.

Owen stood behind Caya and placed his hands on her hips. Callen raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. Caya seemed comfortable but Callen wasn't. He wasn't sure but he didn't like Grangers hands on Caya.

"So do you have anything we missed?" he asked his ex-wife.

Caya was staring at the man, she was listening intensely.

"Caya? Hello? Catharina?"

"I gotta go!" Caya replied as she walked off.

"What was that?" Callen asked his boss.

"I have no idea." He replied:" Caya is my ex but as much an enigma as she was when I fell in love with her."

It was Caya's day off and she was sitting on the beach when she received a text message from an old friend. " Call me, no name but the right track!"

Since they weren't getting anywhere with this guy, Caya called in all the favours she had standing with her friends at Interpol. She had heard something in the man's accent and guessed where he was from.

"Sara? Come on sweetie, I have a call to make and after that we'll go and see your dad."

"Okay!" Sara packed up her floatable minion and her towel and followed her mom back home.

"Sweetie you wash off all of the sand, I have to make a call."

Sara walked into OPS followed by Caya.

She found Eric and Nell. "Nell!"

"Sara!" Nell smiled at the little girl.

"Where are the others Nell?" Caya asked.

"I'll call them, have them meet you here?" Eric asked.

"Thanks, can someone keep her occupied?"

"Sure, Sara you want to watch a movie downstairs?" Nell replied.

"Yeah, I want Rapunzel!"

Caya smiled as she tossed the DVD the little girl had brought along to Nell.

After about 30 minutes the team was complete and Caya started explaining.

"I have no idea about how much you've heard about the attacks in Paris and Belgium."

"Charlie Hebdo! I remember, I think we all do." Nell replied.

"Not just Charlie Hebdo, about 6 months prior to that attack there was an attack on a Jewish museum and a week after Paris there were several people arrested in Verviers." Caya continued.

"When Owen and Hetty interrogated him and Owen made clear in French that he understood what he was saying our suspect closed up. He started praying in another language. I wasn't completely sure when I heard it but I was able to understand bits and pieces. I think it was in Dutch, no let me rephrase that O think it's Flemish."

"You speak Dutch?" Sam asked Caya.

"Yeah, my father was detached in The Hague when I was little and I've lived there from my first birthday until I was about 6 years old. After my parents divorced I moved to the USA and I returned to Holland when I was 17."

"Cool!" Eric smiled.

"Well enough about me. After I figured out what he was saying I called in some favours and a friend checked out the fingerprints you've found."

"What you send his prints to another agency without us knowing? Caya that is outrageous!" Callen was furious. How could she….

"Enough Agent Callen, let her speak!" Owen cut short his tirade.

"Leo Maertens checked the prints against an unknown set the found in Verviers and it's a match. So we still haven't got a name but we're closing in. The men in Verviers were all men who returned from Syria. My guess is our suspect is one of those men and he fled from Belgium. Leo agrees and he is backtracking all people who have fought in Syria and returned to Belgium. Interpol wants your suspect!"

"Well done Miss Lynley! I like people who think outside the box. As for Interpol wanting our "friend", there are legal ways to do that. I'll get in touch with the CIA." Hetty replied.

"For now there is nothing we can do, go home."


	4. Chapter 4

Callen was pissed off. He was right about her, he knew she would be a liability. And now she had acted without his consent. He walked out of the Office of Special Projects fuming.

"You… you are fired, Get out. I don't want you near this office. You are a risk to this team! I will not accept anyone going behind our backs especially a consultant. Why don't you and Granger go back to playing house and leave the job to the real agents."

"Enough agent Callen You are out of line!" Granger replied; "You have no authority on Caya's consults and as for getting fired, you watch your steps or your job will be on the line."

Caya saw his face and knew immediately knew she had crossed a line. He was angry with her for going behind his back. She turned pale at his outburst.

Caya had acted on an impulse and all she wanted was to solve a case like this. With her history in the Middle East, the problems in Syria and in Europe had her worried. She had worked with many troubled teens and she knew some of them wanted to join their cause. She knew from experience that the men that returned from their time in the Middle East were going to be a source of worries in Europe.

Leo was a big help and shared her worries. But none of that mattered now. Callen was pissed and it wasn't likely that she would be working with OSP in the future.

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder, "He'll turn around Caya, don't worry, you did what had to be done. I'll talk to him!"

She smiled a small smile; "Thanks Sam but you and I both know that he's not going to let this pass. He has always seen me as an intruder and being Owen's ex-wife is not helping."

Sam nodded and took off after Callen.

Caya grabbed her phone and looked through her contacts. She couldn't call Ziva, her dad had a business engagement, maybe ….

Owen found his ex-wife staring at her phone. "Let it go Caya, Agent Callen will turn around and if not … well that's his problem. You did good kiddo!"

"Thanks Owen! What are your plans with Sara this weekend?"

Owen smiled, the idea of a full weekend with his little girl made him happy;"We're going to San Francisco. Sara wants to see the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz and go on the Cable cars."

"She'll love that!"

"You want to come?"

"Neh, she needs daddy time!" Caya smiled; "I'm okay Owen, trust me."

Owen kissed the top of her head and took off.

Sam had found G. near his car. "G?"

Callen sighed.

"Hey bro, what is your problem, Caya did what had to be done. Why are you so angry?"

"She went behind our backs, she jeopardised the case."

"That's crap and you know it, the suspect has no idea what we know. The information stayed between agencies. What is really eating you?"

"Leave it Sam!"

"You know I can't do that G."

"Look Sam, I'm not in the mood to talk. Jo is angry with me and that's enough for me right now!"

"Jo's mad at you, why? What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Sure!"

Callen sighed;" She told me she loved me."

"And?"

"She wanted me to tell her the same."

"And you couldn't."

"Yeah. She's mad at me, she says I used her. Sam I tried, I really did."

"You told her that?"

"She's right, I did play her. Not consciously but still. I wish I was in love with her, I really wish I was but I was hoping it would grow."

"So that's why you blew up at Caya."

"Maybe? She was wrong to go behind our backs."

"She did what she had to do to solve a case. If this had been Kensi you would have applauded her efforts. But Caya seems to rub you the wrong way whatever she does. Give her a chance G. She's a good psychologist. And she had experience with the teens from that region."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"You kicked her out remember. I don't think we'll see. We'll be lucky if she will speak to us again."

"Hey I was me not you, she'll talk to you. I've messed up with two woman, that's fantastic. Maybe I should give up on woman at all."

"You need to apologise for your reaction."

"Right now I need to go home and think."

"You think, I'm going home to Michelle."

Caya had left for home. She called her mother and decided to go to the beach. She needed to clear her head and the ocean usually did just that? She was confused, Callen yelling at her was something that had upset her more than she thought it would. As a psychologist she could reason the logic out of his actions but she had hoped she had gained some leverage with him in the last weeks.

She sighed; "I guess not, well that's it than."

She looked out over the water and wrapped her arms around her legs.

At the same time Callen was pacing around his house. Sam was right, Caya did her job and he shouldn't have blown up at her. This thing with Jo was getting to him. He liked Joëlle but knew he wasn't in love with her. He had hoped his feelings would grow and the would have a happy ever after but he wasn't in love with her. He wondered if he had ever been in love, like Sam and Michelle and Kensi and Deeks. He doubted it. Maybe he wasn't meant to be in love and have a family. He longed for a family life, a wife, kids, who knows maybe a dog.

The doorbell rang. Callen opened it, not expecting anyone, with his hand on his gun.

There was a young woman there in a suit. "Mr Callen?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Rose Maiden and I work for Social Services. Do know a woman named Lyndsey Logan?"

Callen remembered his brief fling with the blonde woman nearly 4 years ago."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to tell you but she passed away. She left behind a little girl, your daughter."

"I'm sorry what did you just say? My what?"

"Her name is Mia and she's 3 years old. She never told you about her?"

"No!"

"We can do a DNA test if you'd like. Miss Logan gave you full custody of Mia."

Callen had to sit down. "Where is she? Mia I mean?"

"She is at a foster home right now. I can bring you to her as soon as…"

"No! If she is mine she will be taken out of foster care now."

"But sir, we need to..."

"I'm sorry miss but no child of mine will be in foster care, no offence."

"I have a picture of Mia here, I'll have to make some calls."

She gave Callen a picture of a little girl. Big blue eyes and copper blonde hair. She looked like a combination of himself and Lyndsey. She was his without a doubt.

He took out his phone and called the one person he knew could help him now.

"Hetty? I need your help…."

Hetty had been surprised by his call but knowing his history in foster care she called in a few favours.

"Mr Callen, call Caya, she can help you too. She can read your child's behaviour better then we can."

"Caya and I don't get along Hetty, you know I screwed that up today."

"Call her Mr. Callen, apologise and ask. You are going to need all the help you can get as a single parent. She has experience."

"Okay! And Hetty Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

_Just a short piece for now._

Of course Callen hadn't called Caya. And that had pissed off Hetty.

"Note to oneself, never piss off Hetty!" Callen thought after he was yelled at by his supervisor.

"Mr Callen, Miss Lynley is the only one with experience in this field. You need to ask her help, not only as a single parent but as a psychologist too."

"I know, but..."

"No buts, I took the liberty of calling her and she is on her way with Sara."

The young woman from Social Services had observed the interaction between the man and woman and was trying to figure out their relationship. The elderly woman called him mister but the way she had looked at him implied a deeper connection.

Hetty had called in a few favours and Callen's daughter arrived around the same time as Caya and Sara.

Callen was worried. He looked at the little girl and saw she was scared.

"Hey Mia, my name is G. I know that this is scary but everything is going to be alright. I'm your father and I'll take care of you."

Mia looked at him with her bright blue eyes and hugged her teddy bear harder. At that time Sara approached the little girl.

"Hi Mia I'm Sara. I love your bear, do you wanna play?"

Mia was weary but nodded and Sara took the little girl into the other room.

"Miss Lynley a word please?"

Caya followed Hetty as Callen rounded up the paperwork with the social worker.

It was getting late and there was so much to do but that had to wait.

Caya finished her conversation with Hetty and glanced into the next room. Mia and Sara had found the only comfortable seat in the house and had snuggled up together with Mia's bear and Sara's piglet. Caya smiled when she saw the girls were asleep.

She grabbed a blanket she had brought along and covered the girls.

She walked back into the kitchen and found Callen staring into the distance.

"Hey, where's Hetty and the lady from Social Services?" she asked.

"Hetty had some things that required her attention and as for the other lady, she was finished for now. The next coming days maybe weeks will be about Social Services."

"The girls are asleep."

Callen sighed. Caya walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are you really doing?"

Callen grinned. "I'm peachy!"

"Scared shit aren't you?"

"No, but this is the only thing that I haven't had control about."

"Maybe that's a good thing?"

"How is that?"

"You are a control freak. You need to loosen up a bit. For your own good."

"Thanks!"

"Where is Joelle?"

"We broke up."

"I'm sorry!"

They walked to the room where the girls were asleep. They both smiled at the sight.

"Can you stay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Please stay? I have no idea what to do with Mia. All I know is that she is mine and I'll do anything for her."

"And you think I know?"

"You have a daughter and raising her on your own."

"Yeah and 80% of the time I don't know what to do."

"Well than you are 20% ahead of me because I have no clue!"

"We can't let them sleep like this."

"Let's put them in my bed." Callen replied picking up Sara. "Can you take Mia, she is smaller."

"Sure!"

After putting the girls down, Caya and Callen retreated to the living room.

"I glad you finally bought a couch."

"How do you know I didn't have one?"

"Come on G." Caya smiled; "Sam told me."

"So you like it?"

"For sitting it's comfy. For sleeping I have no idea."

Callen almost choked; "sleep?"

"You just gave your bed to the girls, you have sleep somewhere."

"You sleep here, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You're nuts!"

"You're not the first to tell me that, and you'll probably won't be the last."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone, I have not forgotten you but life is very busy. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


End file.
